


Happy Birthday Baekhyun (2014)

by postboxinheaven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Baekhyun in 2014, Humor, M/M, Or At Least I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postboxinheaven/pseuds/postboxinheaven
Summary: Jongdae gives terrible birthday presents. That's really the entire fic.





	Happy Birthday Baekhyun (2014)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i ever finished and I wrote it when I was a young and dumb High School Senior in 2014. Now I'm a young and dumb college senior in 2018 and literally nothing has changed someone help me.

May 6th 2011

“Happy Birthday,” Jongdae grins evilly as he shoves a poorly wrapped package in Baekhyun’s direction. Baekhyun eyes it suspiciously. 

“You sure did a great job with the wrapping,” Baekhyun deadpans. “This isn’t going to explode and kill me is it? Because that would be a terrible birthday present.” Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“Just open it Baek.” Baekhyun wearily picks at the tattered wrapping paper, not knowing what to expect. 

“It’s great isn’t it!” Jongdae exclaims as Baekhyun finally tears away the remaining paper. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun intones incredulously. “It’s a half eaten chocolate cake. This is actually the worst present I’ve ever gotten.” At this point, Baekhyun is debating whether to laugh or cry. “Come on man, I got you Injustice for your birthday. What did I do to deserve this?” 

“In my defense, Injustice is a bad game,” Jongdae looks guilty. “Okay I bought the cake last night and I got hungry while I was doing my homework and then my brother came downstairs and started eating it so I did too? I’m sorry and I love you?” Baekhyun’s stomach flutters a tiny bit at the sound of those last three words, but he ignores it.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you next year?” Jongdae attempts, tugging on the sleeve of Baekhyun’s plaid shirt. 

“Fine,” Baekhyun sighs. “But you’re buying me lunch today.” 

“Anything for the birthday boy,” Jongdae singsongs, and Baekhyun can’t help but smile. 

 

 

 

May 6th, 2012

Baekhyun swings the the door shut behind him as he walks into his room behind Jongdae. He grabs a match and lights his favorite candle of the moment, Sugared Lemons. 

“So, I believe you have some redemption for me?” Baekhyun teases his best friend who is flitting around his room. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no!” Jongdae squeaks. He pulls out a package, significantly better wrapped than last years. The sight makes Baekhyun excited and he quickly grabs it out of Jongdae’s shaking hands.

“You look nervous,” Baekhyun laughs “Is it something cheesy?” Baekhyun starts tearing the wrapping paper off. “Oh you got me a candle! Wow you remembered, Peach Bellini! Wait hold on-”

“I’M SORRY,” Jongdae yells with is eyes closed. He has his arms crossed over his body in defense as if he’s afraid that Baekhyun is going to hit him. He isn’t wrong. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun growls, anger clear in his face. “What happened to ‘I promise I’ll make it up to you next year.’” Baekhyun inches toward Jongdae, ready to pounce. “This candle is half burned. You couldn’t even give me the whole goddamned candle.” 

“I can explain! You said you liked it, so I went to the mall and bought it. It’s just I was also really curious because your obsession with candles these days has gotten borderline weird and-” Jongdae takes a deep breath. “I started burning it last night because I wanted to see what the big deal was and I just couldn’t stop. Oh my god Baekhyun it smells heavenly," Jongdae pauses and quickly adds, “I’m so sorry I still love you?” 

Baekhyun sighs yet again. There they are again, those three words. Baekhyun can’t help but hope a little, but he quickly wills away the thought. “I swear next year-”

Baekhyun starts laughing.

“Jongdae don’t even.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and punches Jongdae in the arm. “I’ll burn the rest of it thinking of you. Thanks I guess.” He walks to the door and slips his shoes on. “Now get your ass of my bed come on. You’re buying me cheeseburgers to make up for this.” 

Jongdae springs up from where he’s sitting. Visibly relieved at Baekhyun’s acceptance of the situation. “Your wish is my command your highness!” Jongdae exclaims, throwing an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder. They both stumble out of the house, wide grins plastered onto their faces. 

 

 

 

May 6th, 2013

Baekhyun has his nosed stuffed in his copy of Macbeth, cramming for the reading quiz he has next period. Jongdae slides in next to him at the lunch table. “It’s time for part three of the Jongdae present series!” Jongdae announces as he slides over a tiny package. Baekhyun sighs.

“Do I even want to know?” 

“My presents may not be the best but they come from the heart.” 

“Jongdae you use half of the things you buy me before you give them to me. How is that from the heart?” Baekhyun laughs. He has long since given up on expecting a legitimate present from Jongdae.

“We both know that your birthday present is never the actual present. It’s the food I buy you after.”

Baekhyun snorts, grabbing the small package. He unceremoniously rips the flimsy wrapping paper open to reveal a pack of 5 gum. He flips the cover open, knowing what to expect.

“A half eaten pack of gum,” Baekhyun chuckles. “You’ve really outdone yourself this year Kim Jongdae.” 

“As always, I’m sorry and I love you.”

Baekhyun’s heart betrays him and jumps into his throat yet again. 

“Not gonna lie, I’m pretty proud of this one,” Jongdae boasts jokingly. “Now what do you want for dinner.”

“I’m feeling pasta. Drive me to that new Italian place tonight?” Baekhyun asks with a bright expression, pushing his feelings away.

“Done and done,” Jongdae smiles back. 

 

 

 

May 6th, 2014

Baekhyun can’t remember ever being this stressed. With AP Tests, Prom, Graduation and college to worry about, he has barely had the time to register that he’s finally turned 18. He slams his locker closed to see Jongdae sauntering up to him. Baekhyun stares at him expectantly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” A wave of disappointment crashes through Baekhyun, leaving him feeling weak and irritated. After a lackluster birthday wish from his mom and complete ignorance from his brother, he was hoping that Jongdae would make up for the crappy morning that he’s had. 

“Nothing. I’m just stressed is all,” Baekhyun lies. 

“Okay then. You’re still coming to my house to play Call of Duty right? We finally have no more tests to take.” Baekhyun silently nods, holding in a sigh as Jongdae turns around and walks away with a wave. 

With the past week that came from hell, Baekhyun could really use a crappy present and a nice dinner to cheer him up. He stares at Jongdae’s retreating back. Baekhyun attempts to will away the swarm of butterflies the sight of Jongdae always brings to his stomach for the thousandth time. He turns away, feeling disappointed, not only that Jongdae forgot his birthday, but also that he can’t seem to forget his crush on his best friend no matter how hard he tries. 

 

 

Baekhyun dejectedly falls onto Jongdae’s bed. No matter how many hints he’s tried to drop, Jongdae is as dense as ever. 

“Have you checked Facebook today?” Baekhyun asks, as he scrolls through his page on his phone, liking birthday wishes that random people have left him. None of them from the only person who matters. 

“Why, did someone get asked to prom or something?” Jongdae laughs.

Baekhyun is really close to throwing his phone at his best friend’s head.

Jongdae moves to the corner of his room, powering up his mini TV and Xbox. “Wait what should we get for dinner?”

“I was thinking sushi!” Baekhyun exclaims hopefully. 

“If you pay for it sure,” Jongdae replies amusedly. Baekhyun pouts in response. “Stop pouting. I’m not made of money okay.”

“You really don’t get it do you?” Baekhyun sighs. “You know what, I’m not feeling too well. I think I’ll just go home tonight.” Baekhyun starts packing up his things, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

“Wait Baekhyun no! You can’t!” Jongdae says frantically. 

Baekhyun plasters on the biggest smile he can muster.

“You can beat me at Call of Duty some other time okay Jongdae?” Baekhyun attempts to tease, hoping he doesn’t sound as upset as he feels. He flies out of Jongdae’s house before the other can catch up to him and waits for the next bus that can take him home to wallow in peace. Suddnely, a loud voice startles him out of his daze.

“BAEKHYUN!” Baekhyun screams as he hears a loud baritone voice yelling into his ear. He slaps a hand over his chest and tries to steady his breathing. 

“Chanyeol what the fuck,” Baekhyun breathes out, heart pounding and blood rushing. “That was really scary, please never do that again.” 

“Let’s hang out,” Chanyeol says.

“I’m actually kinda tired, maybe later man.” 

“No. Right now. We’re hanging out right now,” Chanyeol insists, grabbing Baekhyun by the wrist and dragging him away from the bus stop. 

“Wait, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun attempts to reason to no avail. He lets himself get dragged into the colorful ice cream shop that their friend Yixing works at. 

“Here, pick anything. Yixing will pay for it as your birthday present.”

“Wait what?” Yixing confusedly pipes from behind the counter. Chanyeol gives him a meaningful look. “Um, Happy Birthday Baek? I guess?” 

Baekhyun sighs and points at the Chocolate Marshmallow. “Thank you, Yixing. And a scoop of that in a cone please? Don't worry I'll pay for it.” 

“Make that two scoops,” Chanyeol adds.

“Chanyeol, I’m not that hungry. I don’t want two-”

“Baek, you’re a growing boy. You need nutrition.” Baekhyun doesn’t even know how to respond. He looks to Yixing, who just shrugs in response and mouths I’m sorry. 

Chanyeol drags him to a table. “Eat slowly Baekhyun. Slowly,” Chanyeol repeats.

“Yeol you’re acting kinda weird,” Baekhyun shakes his head. He spots Chanyeol furtively sneaking glances at his phone. When Chanyeol finally looks up, he has a creepy smile on his face and Baekhyun thinks he’d rather not know. 

 

 

It’s almost 8:30 by the time Baekhyun finally makes it to his doorstep. After Chanyeol dragged him to the mall, arcade, and park against his will, Baekhyun is ready to crash on his pile of blankets. 

He unlocks the door to a seemingly empty house. “Mom?” He’s met with silence. “Dad? Hyung?” Baekhyun sighs for what seems to be the 100th time that day. He trudges upstairs and turns his door knob. It won’t budge. 

“Are you kidding me?” He twists it back and forth and drops his backpack to go search for a bobby pin in his mom’s bathroom. By the time he finds one and returns, his door is slightly ajar. Baekhyun begins to wonder when his life went from an awkward teenage sitcom to a depressing horror movie. 

“Hello?” He calls out, voice wavering. He inches closer to the door and kicks it open with his right leg to reveal a sheepishly grinning Jongdae. Baekhyun picks up his backpack and hurls it at him. 

“I’m so done with you,” Baekhyun seethes. He barges into his room and notices that the lights are dim. “What are you even doing in here? How long have you been here man?” 

“Three hours?” Jongdae tentatively mumbles. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks, surprised. “You should have texted me you dumbass.”

“Chanyeol kept you out for a lot longer than I wanted him to…” Jongdae continues mumbling. 

“Yeah he kept dragging me every-” Baekhyun pauses. “You wanted him to?” 

Jongdae takes a deep breath. “So I know my birthday presents have been really crappy for the last three years, and that makes me a pathetic best friend.” Baekhyun opens his mouth to argue. “Let me finish.” 

Jongdae continues. “So this year I wanted to do something better. In retrospect pretending to forget your birthday was probably not the best idea, but I wanted to surprise you?” Jongdae’s eyes nervously flit around. Baekhyun notices him holding something behind his back. He inches forward with a smile. 

“It’s something embarrassing isn’t it?” Baekhyun grins. Jongdae inches farther back on the Baekhyun’s bed. 

“Wait I change my mind,” Baekhyun can hear the nervousness in his best friend’s voice.

“Not allowed.” Baekhyun sings, tackling Jongdae in attempt to extract his gift from Jongdae’s iron grip. In less than thirty seconds Baekhyun is straddling Jongdae while pinning his arms down to the bed. The room is 10 degrees hotter and Baekhyun is finding it hard to breathe. “Give it to me.” 

Jongdae is staring at him silently. The present is irrelevant because Baekhyun can only see Jongdae’s glistening lips in the dimmed light. He acts against his better judgment and leans down, pressing his lips to Jongdae’s. He quickly realizes what he’s done and gets ready to pull back and apologize profusely, but Jongdae is kissing him back. Before he knows it, they’re flipped over and his back is pressed into the mattress with Jongdae hovering over him instead. Pulling back for some air, Jongdae grins at him. Realization flits through Baekhyun. 

“How long have you liked me?” Baekhyun demands with shock. 

“I could ask you the same question,” Jongdae replies, still straddling Baekhyun. 

“You knew, didn't you? How I felt. I hate you,” Baekhyun whines and Jongdae rolls his eyes in response.

“Kind of, yeah. But there was never a right time to talk about it,” Jongdae shrugs. Baekhyun’s eyes fall to the piece of paper and he quickly scrambles from under Jongdae to grab it. 

“You don’t need that anymore!” Jongdae tackles Baekhyun and flips him over again.

“Is it that embarrassing?” Baekhyun laughs. “It’s a cheesy love letter isn’t it?” 

“No. I’m never embarrassing,” Jongdae states matter of factly.

“Why did you even need Chanyeol to bother me? All you did was dim the lights and hold a letter.” Jongdae ducks his head to hide the blush on his cheeks. “You did more didn’t you?” Baekhyun exclaims watching Jongdae turn tomato red. “Were there candles? Chocolate?” 

“Shut up. No there weren’t,” Jongdae mumbles unconvincingly. Baekhyun can’t help but think he looks adorable. "If there were, they would have looked totally lame so I got rid of them."

“You should have left them out,” Baekhyun pouts. “Thank you though,” he smiles, head reaching up. “Although, next time have Kyungsoo distract me instead of Chanyeol please. I never want to relive that experience again.”

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae chuckles against Baekhyun’s lips.

“You’re forgetting the most important part dumbass.”

“Feisty.”

Baekhyun punches him in the gut.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jongdae wheezes. “And I love you.” Baekhyun smiles contentedly. 

“Happy Birthday Baekhyun.”


End file.
